pleasant_prefectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Florian Laska
'''Florian Ray Laska '''works in London at his shop Fermata Fiction on Carnaby Street, spending much of his time within the shop organizing books or practicing his music. Despite his chosen professions, he's a fairly anti-social person choosing to keep to himself most of the time. He graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1997 and though he didn't spend much time outside the school during the Second Wizarding War, it wasn't an enjoyable one. While not participating in The Battle of Hogwarts, Florian helped those in London leading up to the conflict. Typically manifesting in him hiding people within his apartment and directing questioning authority figures away from them. The events of the war weighed heavily on his mind, and his refusal to leave England during it drove a wedge between him and his family who'd returned to Hungary. While he'd always been a fairly withdrawn person, the war drove him further into his shell. Recent events in the wizarding world only serve to worsen that, having Florian looking over his shoulder more often as of late. Early Life Florian's family moved to Manchester from their home in Hungary a few years before his older brother Piotr was born. The move was ill-timed as it seemed, putting the family in the position to experience not one, but two wars in their time in the country. Growing up meant many days and nights inside the families small apartment. He and his brother often staying up late at night to reenact scenes from their favorite books. Books being one of the few forms of entertainment the boys had while growing up, as it was the quietest one his parents could find. Obviously, when Florian discovered music, this put a strain on his family. His first instrument, a child's recorder, was broken in half by his father. Life at Hogwarts was unpleasant, landing in school at the same time as the beginnings of the Second Wizarding War. As his brother was graduating at the same time he was starting, this left Florian to deal with the increasingly hostile environment alone. He did well enough at school and while not involved in any of the events of the school, he was very happy to get away from the place. Soon after his graduation, his family returned to their home in Hungary. Yet, between Florian's refusal to return with them and his decision to start a bookstore in London so he might fund his pursuit of a musical career this led to everyone in his family but his older brother to disown him. He's not sure he cares. Relationships For as long as he can remember, Florian has never had that great a relationship with his parents. Often being criticized for being "too loud" or something of the like. Eventually, leading him to be more subdued as he is now. Though anyone who knows of his skills with the kazoo knows it likely only a face. The strain of this relationship cumulated with Florian's father unofficially disowning him, and Florian hasn't heard from either parent since his Hogwarts graduation. On the other hand, he's always been very close to his older brother Piotr. The two write almost daily and Piotr often gives Florian life advice, whether he wants it or not. Most recently manifesting in his brother's concerns for him living alone. Leading Piotr to advise Florian get a pet, or Piotr would come up to London to make him get one. The two care for each other deeply, and despite not wishing to stay long Florian would go to Hungary twice for his brother. Once for his brother's wedding, and the second for the birth of Piotr's first child. Piotr's advice would lead him to meet Reuben Ross an employee at the Magical Menagerie. The two have met a few times since the Menagerie clerk sold him his new cat, Tibor, and Florian has nothing but good thoughts about the man. Leading to a number of letters being sent to his brother on the subject. He recently met Jacira Wembley, and while they don't know each other well they've struck up a good friendship so far. The woman inspiring Florian to dig up his old newspaper clippings and magazine articles about the Second Wizarding War to put on display in his shop. Florian has few friends from school, his position as a former Slytherin House student during the era that it was made making relationships difficult. He does remember a number of his former classmates and housemates but he's made no effort to reach out to them. Skills Florian is skilled in a few different musical instruments, though his instrument of choice is the Nyckelharpa. A strange, but a pleasant instrument that he carries with him most times. Most of his original pieces are played with the Nyckelharpa, though sometimes accompanied by funny things like triangle or kazoo. Since his goal was music, Florian cared little for his academics. Though he did receive Outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Astronomy in his O.W.L.s and also passing Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination. As for N.E.W.T.s, he received an O in Charms and Astronomy, this time only additionally passing Transfiguration and History of Magic. Trivia * Florian and his brother both often wear leather jackets. The two gave each other their jacket during the Holidays, not realizing their brother was about to give them the same gift. * The jacket he often wears hides several kazoos of different sizes and colors. * At Fermata Fiction, Florian will claim there's a sorting system using colored stickers to denote the quality of the books. This is a lie, Florian just puts the stickers on the books because he received them by accident and wanted to see what would happen if he told people the stickers actually meant something. * Florian will often refer to a "Mr.Tibs" while at work, this is in reference to his cat Tibor. People unfamiliar with him may not realize that the gentlecat serving them isn't actually a wizard. * He loves sweets and tea. A tea kettle is kept behind his counter and he often has a cup of tea in hand and candy on his desk while working.